White
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: "... Kenapa bisa ada pria seputih dan sangat bersinar seperti dirimu? Apa yang dimakan ibumu ketika dia mengandung? 1000 kilo tepung? Benar begitu?"/Kyomoto Taiga X OC. RNR


"**White"**

**Kyomoto Taiga milik orangtuanya(?)**

**FF by Hanaxyneziel**

**Cast:**

**-Kyomoto Taiga(Jrs)**

**-Sakisaka Chisa(OC)**

**Warning: GAJE! ABAL! PENDEK! TYPOS! AU! FLUFF GAGAL!**

.

.

.

.

***White***

.

.

.

.

Dua manik hitam itu,memandang tajam pada sesosok pria yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya bertengger.  
Pria berambut hitam itu tampak sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku yang terselip dijemari kirinya. Sedetik pun tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar yang—bisa dibilang— sungguh menggangu. Tangan lentiknya membuka lembar demi lembar tulisan bertumpahkan tinta tersebut. Rambut kelam, wajah tampan dan—yang paling penting adalah— kulitnya yang sungguh PUTIH! Oh tidak! Bukankah pahatan _Kami-sama_ itu begitu "_Kanpeki_" ?

**Kraaaaasss**

Suara berisik muncul dari sela-sela bibir sang pengintip. Ia melahap roti yang baru saja ia beli itu dengan wajah masam. Mematri sesosok yang dipanggil '_Kanpeki_' tersebut dengan—semakin— tajam.  
Satu per satu huruf yang terkumpul di dalam rongga mulutnya akhirnya termuntahkan juga.

"Cih, apa-apan itu."

**Kraaaaassss**

Potongan roti terakhir sukses memasuki katup tersebut dengan lancar. Mengunyahnya tanpa jeda dan menelannya dalam sekejap mata. Gadis berseragam Horikoshi Gakuen—yang dikenali— bernama 'Sakisaka Chisa' itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga hingga langkah kesekian, kaki-kaki gadis tersebut berpijak. Menuntun tubuhnya pada suatu titik yang sedari tadi membuat hatinya jengkel.  
'KYOMOTO TAIGA!'

Tidak perlu alasan yang logis untuk menvonis pria itu bersalah apa tidak. Ini masalah hati! Ini masalahnya!  
Kulit putih! Kulit cokelat! Penyakit hati ini kembali merasuki tubuhnya—sebut saja dengan kata lain 'iri'.

Langkah itu tepat terhenti di hadapan sang terdakwa. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan sinis.

Sang pria mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada si gadis. Tidak merasa mengenali sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menganggap objek itu sebagai sebuah gangguan.

"Ada masalah?"

"Ada!" dengan lancangnya Chisa mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Taiga menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.  
"Apa?"

"ITU! ITU! ITU! ITU!" Telunjuknya dengan tepat menunjuk pada seluruh permukaan putih tersebut.

Sang pemilik tubuh yang di soroti hanya mampu menatap si gadis dengan pandangan bingung.  
"Kulitku, he?"

"Kamu pikir apa lagi! Lihat ini!" Sakisaka mengangkat sebelah tangannya tepat dibawah dagu.  
"... Kulit cokelat, kusam dan kering! Dikatai teman-teman sebagai bebek yang tercebur dalam kali, terus saja dibanding-bandingkan dengan gadis lain! Apa kamu pikir aku senang dengan semua ini? TIDAK! SUDAH PASTI TIDAK!"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa hubungan semua itu denganku?"

Bibir gadis tersebut berkedut.  
"Kyomoto-kun itu, putih!"

"HAH?"

"... Bahkan SAANGAAAT putih! Aku sungguh iri denganmu! Kenapa bisa ada pria seputih dan sangat bersinar seperti dirimu? Apa yang dimakan ibumu ketika dia mengandung? 1000 kilo tepung kah? Benar begitu?"

Wajah kesal dari Si gadis berubah menjadi polos seketika, hingga mampu membuat segaris senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir pria bernama Taiga itu.

"Apa kamu begitu suka kulit putih he?"

Chisa mengangguk mantap, katup itu kembali terbuka.  
"_Ne_, Aku sangat terobsesi dengan 'kulit putih'. Andai saja kulitku juga seputih kulitmu... Ah ini semua karena di dalam tubuhku mengalir darah Ibuku— Indonesia! Aku takut suatu saat nanti Aku juga akan mempunyai anak berkulit jelek sepertiku! Kya ini merupakan bencana! Bencana! Bencana!" Gadis tersebut tampak panik seketika. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana-kemari tak tentu arah.

"Hey bisa diam tidak!"

Suara bentakan itu sukses membuat Sakisaka membeku. Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap kearah lawan jenisnya. 'Sepertinya keberanian yang sedetik lalu ia miliki telah lenyap seketika.'

Kyomoto menaikkan dagu gadis manis itu dengan sebelah tulunjuk tangannya. Membiarkan kedua manik hitam tersebut mematri setiap bagian indah dari wajahnya.

"Kalau Kamu takut mempunyai anak berkulit cokelat Aku punya satu solusi."

Sakisaka menelan ludah gugup. Baru kali ini ia terperangkap dalam ketampan sesosok 'Kyomoto Taiga' dan oh s-u-m-p-a-h ini merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Taiga menyunggingkan segaris senyum penuh arti.  
"Menikah saja denganku."

"APAAAA?"

***THE END***

LOOOL

FF Kyomo-chan pertama Hana loh!

Komen ya? #nekoeyes


End file.
